Rückkehr
by MediocHistory
Summary: Se había permitido escapar de su pesimista persona unas horas, caer cautivada por una convincente ilusion de un amor que no fue, y ahora solamente deseaba que nada de eso hubiese pasado.


**May Prompt Challenge:**

_Trope – Summoning Artifact_

_Words – Pessimist, Compelling_

**Desafio de Prompt's de Mayo**

_Trope – Artefacto de Invocación_

_Palabras – Pesimista, Convincente_

* * *

Suspire ante la avalancha de sensaciones que se abalanzo encima de mi usualmente calmada mente.

Me encontraba en conflicto ante los sentimientos que tan profundamente había enterrado repentinamente emergiendo y manifestándose de la forma más explícita, emotiva y violenta posible.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, descoloridos, despojados de la belleza que tanto me había atraído, desprovistos de la intensidad radiante que Lyza siempre tenía, pero aun así mirándome, acompañados de una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella.

La tanda de emociones y sentimientos no se detuvo ahí, la abrase, tan solo instantes después de mirarnos directamente a los ojos, sentía la necesidad, no era una tristeza embargante la que apoyaba mi actuar, era lo pesimista de esta reunión, lo efímero que sabía que seria, y solo encontraba dentro de mí una necesidad empírica de demostrarle mi afecto durante el mayor tiempo posible.

El tener a Lyza en mis brazos era una sensación como ninguna otra, sabía que mi expresión no había transmutado mas allá de una leve sonrisa, pero por dentro, mi pleno juicio se hallaba ciertamente nublado por mi necesidad de demostrarle lo que sentía, por lo romántico del momento.

Nunca pensé que tal descontrol fuese posible, que tal fuga emocional pudiese tener lugar en mi frío temple, que, por el simple hecho de estar reunidas otra vez, cedería ante mis supuestamente muertos sentimientos por ella.

Pero aquí estaba, abrazando a Lyza, momentos luego de haber compartido mi primer beso con ella, ¿Cómo podía hacerme llamar "La Soberana Inamovible" si algo tan primitivo como el romance me estaba moviendo inconscientemente?

El abrazo termino, compartimos un beso mas, sentía la frialdad de su piel, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como la cálida alma de Lyza había regresado al mundo de los vivos, aunque fuese solo por unas cuantas horas, un tiempo sumamente efímero

Nos separamos ligeramente, la luz de la chimenea iluminándonos a duras penas, permitiendo que una atmosfera acertadamente tranquila y silenciosa envolviese aquel cuarto, con a duras penas el crepitar del fuego irrumpiendo contadamente en ella, nuestros ojos volvieron a conectar, y esta vez, pude escuchar su voz, hablándome bajamente, casi en un susurro.

"Lamento no haberme dado cuenta"

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, le asegure que no importaba, que estaba bien.

"Después de todo, hice todo en mi mano para que no te dieras cuenta"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"Debí haber dejado de estar tan obsesionada con Abyss…"

La mire unos instantes.

"Somos excavadores, nuestra vida está consagrada a este agujero"

Coloque mi mano derecha en su mejilla, ella volvió a tratar de hablar, pero la silencie colocando suavemente mi pulgar sobre sus labios.

"Lyza, si sigues culpándote, te golpeare"

Lejos de molestarse por la "amenaza", ella se rio, tantas veces que en el pasado le amenace para que dejara de molestarme, termino evolucionando en una especie de juego tonto donde simplemente le ponía (o trataba de) ponerle un punto y final a su insistencia sobre algo.

"¡No has cambiado nada!"

"Tu tampoco Lyza"

El tiempo transcurría, trataba de permanecer ignorante ante este hecho, me abstenía de ojear con la mirada el reloj en mi recamara, todo con tal de no sentir aquella angustia y pesimismo que se arremolinaban en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba que en unas horas, Lyza ya habría vuelto a donde tenía que estar.

Pasamos el tiempo lo mejor posible, nuestros recuerdos sobre las expediciones, los recuerdos sobre el entrenamiento de Lyza, hablar, hablar y hablar, tras haber podido expresarle lo que sentía, solo quería escuchar su voz, sentirla a mi lado, aunque fuesen por las efímeras horas que este **cautivador** momento durase, aunque fuese solo un "hola y adiós", necesitaba esto, quería afianzar todo mientras hubiese tiempo, pese a que mi tono no reflejase mi angustia y desesperación en toda la conversación.

Después de agotar los tópicos de conversación, y ponernos al día, vino la petición que tanto esperaba por parte Lyza, tras tan solo una hora de su corta estadía en _**este mundo**_.

"¿Podríamos recorrer la segunda capa?"

Sonreí tan ligeramente como pude, no hubo necesidad de prepararse mucho, siendo que ya había dejado todo preparado por adelantado.

Salimos, pues, después de entregarle una réplica de la segadora resplandeciente, y de que yo me pusiese mi armadura, justo como en los viejos tiempos, solo que en este, no era una incertidumbre el si podríamos regresar las dos, era más una realidad inevitable el hecho de que volvería sola.

Abandonamos el campamento de buscadores, con todos dormidos fue cosa fácil el salir de ahí, no necesitaba a esos idiotas haciendo preguntas que no les convenía hacer.

Empezamos un recorrido por la zona, evidentemente, de la parte la segunda capa que tuviese mas bestias, mas peligro, y posiblemente reliquias sin recuperar.

Lo que siguió fue un recorrido que revivió aquellos buenos tiempos, batallas, las explosiones y fallas de la segadora resplandeciente…era casi como si fuese una de las primeras veces en que nos aventuramos al peligro, la sensación de nostalgia se ausentaba en mi mente, suplantada por una de emoción y adrenalina, casi como si fuera la primera vez que todo sucedía.

Nuestra pequeña aventura continuo, nos aventuramos mas, y mas, dentro de la espesura forestal, quizá no hubiese tiempo para ir al campo de fortunas eternas, quizá no hubiese suficiente tiempo para contemplar un primer y último alba en Orth, pero me sentía satisfecha con tan solo el poder estar a su lado, de esta manera, aunque fuese por pocas horas.

Al final, nuestras andanzas no arrojaron reliquias, pero si nos llevaron a un bello y relativamente pacifico lugar, un pequeño claro en el bosque, sin bestias a la vista, vi como Lyza simplemente se aventuro al centro del claro, y empezó a mirar hacia arriba.

"Abyss no ha cambiado" Dijo esto como un pensamiento en voz alta.

"¿Esperabas que este agujero fuese menos peligroso?" Respondi, manteniendo mi actitud de siempre

"He pasado tanto tiempo fuera, el regresar ha sido como volver a vivirlo desde el principio, y me alegra haber podido vivir esta remembranza contigo, aunque fuese al menos unas horas" Explico, con cierta resignación en su voz

"¿Se ha acabado el tiempo ya?, ¿O es solo un gracias muy extraño?" Pregunte mientras permanecía detrás de ella, con una pequeña ansiedad asomando su cabeza en mi mente

Lyza se rio.

"Es un gracias" Ella se volvió a aproximar a mi "Y por mucho que lo odie, es un adiós también".

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el hecho de que tan prontamente nuestro tiempo se había terminado, pareció sobrecogerme, sentí algo deslizarse por mi mejilla.

"¿Ozen?"

"…" Me voltee, no quería que viera mi rostro, no ahora.

"¿Ozen?"

Empecé a marcharme, y solo tenía en la mente hacer mil pedazos aquel maldito orbe.

"¡Ozen!"

Me detuve en seco ante el grito de Lyza me asegure que mi sombrero cubriese todavía mi cara lo suficiente, y la encare, viendo como se aproximaba a mi, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, me abrazo.

Su corta estatura, tanto como antes, hacia esto un tanto incomodo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, hablo.

"Sé que hiciste esto solo para poder decirme todo, se lo mucho que te esforzaste por conseguirlo" Ella rompió el abrazo y sujeto mis enguantadas manos "Y lamento el no poder quedarme más, de verdad, pero sabes que este no es el curso natural de las cosas"

"¿Acaso tu hija sigue el orden natural de las cosas?" Me aparte un poco "Ella debería estar muerta, y tu, por todo lo que se sobre ti, deberías estar viva, este agujero del demonio no sigue las leyes naturales, ¡y tú lo sabes bien!"

Me detuve en seco ante lo que acababa de decir.

Lyza me miro, y el silencio que siguió fue sumamente tenso, sin saber qué hacer, con mi mente hecha un desastre, quizá aun más de lo habitual que con todo lo que había vivido aquí abajo, retome mi intención de marcharme, ella solo se quedo mirándome, ahí, justo cuando me alejaba entre la espesura, escuche un murmullo en el viento.

"_Ozen…"_

Voltee, nada.

"_Ozen…"_

A la izquierda, nada

"_Ozen…"_

Una y otra vez seguí escuchando su vos susurrar en el viento, ¿Por qué todo se había hecho pedazos de un momento para el otro?, nuestra despedida debió haber sido un momento feliz empapado en nostalgia, y ahora escuchaba su voz venir de ningún, y todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Era una tortura, no encontraba a Lyza, y solo escuchaba una y otra vez su voz en el viento, ¿Por qué tenia que haberme propasado en aquel ataque frustración?, me desespere mas según la voz parecía replicarse, escuchaba, y escuchaba la voz de Lyza repetir mi nombre, hasta que al final, ya cansada y agotada de aquella ordalía, susurre simplemente.

"Lo siento"

Las voces se detuvieron, el bosque estaba vacío, y yo confundida.

"No te disculpes por algo que aun no has hecho"

…

Desperto, escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea de su habitación, sentada en el escritorio, con aquella reliquia tan rara que había encontrado el dia anterior en un recorrido por la segunda capa, aquel orbe negro como la noche misma, rodeado en un aura de misterio y misticismo, reposaba en un pequeño pedestal, con una inscripción grabada encima, miro por la ventana, aun era de noche.

Ella saco el orbe del pedestal ensimismada por el pesimismo de aquel sueño casi-profético, la cual la había cautivado lo suficiente para bajar la guardia en sus sueños.

Camino con la esfera en la mano lentamente hasta la chimenea, célere, serena y calmada como siempre había aparentado ser, mientras por su mente pasaban mil cosas, miro al orbe, sentía él como la oscuridad que manaba de él le tentaba a llevar a cabo su sueño, ella miro a aquella reliquia, una mirada abrasiva dirigida a un simple objeto, el cual, solo conseguiría infligirle aun más dolor que el que sintió cuando descubrió el verdadero destino de Lyza.

Las grietas empezaron a aparecer, un zumbido recorrió sus oídos, la fuerza de más de mil hombres se afinco sobre la esfera, el zumbido se intensificaba, y ella solo seguía apretando, mirando con ira la inscripción grabada, viendo como se resquebrajaba.

Hasta que todo lo que quedo de aquella esfera, ahora desposeída de cualquier energía que tuviese, fuesen unos pedazos de material oscuro desparramados por el suelo, recordó, una última vez la inscripción del orbe, antes de aplastar uno de los pedazos más grandes.

"_Certaminibus concedit, concedit et ex reditu, et una mortuis ultimum in reditu Disputatio: unus est ultimum vale"_

Se había permitido escapar de su **pesimista** persona unas horas, caer cautivada por una **convincente** ilusion de un amor que no fue, y ahora solamente deseaba que nada de eso hubiese pasado.


End file.
